


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by whatwouldluciferdo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Busted, F/M, So busted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwouldluciferdo/pseuds/whatwouldluciferdo
Summary: The title says it all. A collection of one shots and bit of fun. No set time frame, just somewhere down the road.





	1. Trixie

She loves the stillness of nighttime, the world around them sleepy and silent. Dim light from the lamp on the street filters in, golden lines intertwined with shadows dancing across his face, highlighting the slope of his nose and the sharp edge of his jaw. It bounces off the thin sweat lingering on his skin, now beginning to cool as it mixes with the night air. She keeps close, knows the same glistens across her own skin in a glorious afterglow.

She loves him like this, too, soft and warm around her. He’s half propped up against her headboard where she can tuck herself into his side, his body broad and all encompassing. Closed eyelids brush dark lashes across his cheekbones and his breath expels in even waves but she knows he hasn’t quite drifted to sleep just yet. One arm curls around her shoulder and his fingertips play languidly through her hair cascading over her bare shoulder.

But they’ve been together just long enough now for her to know what he’s like. Her hand nudges low against his bare stomach, insistent on stirring him with the light scratch of her nails. “Lucifer. Don’t fall asleep.”

He shudders at her touch and smirks through a foggy haze of sleep. “Time for round three already?”

She lets out a breathy little noise as his lips descend to her temple. “You know you have to go. Trixie is here.”

“And?” he hums, a hot little sound, lips dusting over her hair. She tries in vain to tamp down the fire crackling low in her abdomen. Palming the side of his face, the stubble abrading her skin, she tries to gently push him back.

“ _And_ we’ve talked about this. If she finds out, she won’t lie to Dan. And I’m not ready for Dan to know just yet.”

He groans softly at the mention of her ex, finally leaning back to give her a modicum of space. “Well, I’m sorry, detective, but you only have yourself to blame. You shouldn’t have made me work so hard for it. I’m utterly exhausted.”

“Lucifer.”

The deep chuckle in his chest reverberates through her entire body. “Don’t worry. I won’t fall asleep.” He leans forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss, so slow and sweet it steals her breath. Her spine arcs involuntarily so she can press her body closer against the length of his, aching for more. She sweeps her tongue over his bottom lip, letting everything she’s feeling, everything she’s not quite ready to voice, spill into his mouth. “I’m just – not ready to leave you quite yet.”

A wave of affection crashes over her and she struggles to stay afloat. All her emotions, all her love for him, catches in her chest before unfurling in a burning bright light and she wishes she could live inside the tenderness of this moment forever. She cradles his face as she kisses him, his lips working over hers with reverence and need. The image of his face is tattooed to the back of her eyelids but she has to open her eyes and see him and savor all his love for her. She nudges her nose against his and feels the sigh of contentment he releases wash over her skin.

Her body is weightless as she lies there, her mind succumbing to the endorphins and to the early morning hour. She curls herself at his side again, feels the even rise and fall of his chest at her cheek as her own breathing evens out. She trusts him with Trixie; trusts him to give them both space, too, when they need it.

And he knows she _always_ makes it up to him the next time they’re alone. 

* * *

It’s too soon that she’s being dragged from the blissful black. Her bedroom door clicks open and little feet pad inside before an even smaller voice with so much fright follows.

“Mommy?”

Chloe drags her head from the pillow and props herself up on one elbow, heart splintering in less than an instant. It’s been so long since Trixie has called her that. “What’s wrong, monkey?”

“I had a bad dream.”

Oh. Her little girl.

“I’m sorry. You want to sleep with me?” She’s already throwing back the duvet but her daughter doesn’t move from beneath the doorway, her dark eyes wide and fixated over Chloe’s shoulder.

“Trix - ”

“Mommy, who’s that?”

Oh. No.

Everything falls off Chloe’s face as she turns to find Lucifer still beside her, his right arm wedged underneath his head and the lines of his face slack with sleep. Everything in her throat constricts with panic as she turns away from him and back toward her daughter who needs her.

“It’s – just Lucifer, baby.” She kicks her feet from beneath the tangles of her sheets and slides them off the edge of her bed. “Don’t worry about him.”

“Are you having a sleepover?”

Chloe closes her eyes. She can already see the scowl (and smirk) on Dan’s face when she tells him mommy and Lucifer had an actual _sleepover_.

“Okay.” Chloe clears her throat. “Come on, baby girl. Let’s go sleep in your room.”

But then the shadows that cast across her bedroom are changing as the heavy figure beside her rises. Lucifer’s eyes are bleary, lit with moonlight and happiness as they follow the ascent of her body.

“If it’s morning already,” he rasps, “I’m going to need some convincing to get out of bed. And you know the convincing I like involves staying _in_ bed.”

“Lucifer,” she hisses.

He hums and turns slowly, eyes finally landing on Trixie. “Oh dear.” He swallows roughly. “Hello, offspring.”

For the first time since he walked into their lives, her daughter isn’t enamored with her partner’s presence. Instead, her eyes fall to her feet as she rocks back on them.

Lucifer’s fingers curl gently across her shoulder. “Something wrong?”

_Nightmare_ , Chloe mouths.

“Well, Trixie. You know what I do when I have a bad dream?” His voice is soft and divine, coaxing her daughter’s gaze up from the floor. “I open my eyes and look at your mom. She keeps me grounded. Literally, in my case, because she keeps me on earth instead of down in hell or up in the Silver City. But figuratively for you, of course.”

Her heart swells with gratitude and affection and she can see the smile he’s so easily charmed from her daughter. But Chloe knows her daughter won’t go back to sleep if he keeps talking. She can’t afford to be late to work another day because Trixie is too tired to get out of bed on time.

She reaches for Lucifer’s shoulder, her nails scratching just a little deeper than a gentle tease. “That was sweet, but don’t think you aren’t still in trouble.”

His eyelids shut too quickly to be innocent. “Hush, I’m sleeping.”

She throws her pillow across his face before scooping up her daughter and heading to her bedroom, instantly feeling the tension zipping through the girl’s little body. The double bed is a tight fit since moving out of her mother’s place, pressed up against the corner of the room, but Trixie hadn’t wanted to let it go. Chloe lays her down close to the wall before tucking herself and pulling the blankets up over the both of them.

“Do you want to talk about your bad dream or you just want to sleep?”

Her daughter sighs. “I just want to sleep.”

“Okay.”

Trixie crawls into her mother’s arms without prompting and Chloe begins a soft stroking of her thumb back and forth through her dark hair and down over the shell of her ear. With every breath she feels the tension leave Trixie’s body, slowly becoming slack with sleep. She’s only just closing her own eyes, thinking Trixie’s asleep, her breath fanning hot across her chest, when the girl speaks.

“Mom?”

Chloe hums. “Yeah, monkey?”

"Are you and Lucifer together? Like,  _together_ , together?"

Chloe's fingers still in her daughter's hair. "Would you be okay if I said yes?"

Trixie smiles against her chest. " Of course. Lucifer's great." 

Chloe expels a long, slow breath. "Yeah, baby girl. We're... dating."

“So, do you love Lucifer? Like, _love him_ , love him?”

She smiles into her daughter’s hair and drops a kiss to her temple. “Yeah. I do.”

“Do you _kiss_ him?”

“Go to sleep.”

* * *

When Chloe wakes in the morning, Trixie isn’t beside her. Her heart kicks against her ribs even though it’s now daylight and her daughter has likely gotten up to eat. She swings her legs off the side of the bed, her toes spreading out through the soft knots of the rug before she moves for the kitchen.

She finds her in the living room – and she’s not alone. Warmth unfurls in her chest at the sight of her daughter and her boyfriend curled on the couch, their bodies sunk deep into the cushions, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders. Sunlight streams in through blinds she forgot to close once Lucifer turned up on her doorstep. It casts a golden glow across their faces, almost like a halo (if she didn’t know any better). Cartoons play quietly on the TV, forgotten once the siren song of sleep called to them.

“Don’t you always tell me staring is creepy, detective?”

She smothers a smirk as she steps up behind him and drops a kiss to his temple, fingertips resting along his collarbones. “I’m gazing. It’s romantic.”

Lucifer tilts his head and captures her lips, slow and sweet, and doesn’t counter her point.

“You been out here long?” she asks.

He sighs and shakes his head sleepily. “Maybe an hour. I heard her when she was scavenging for cereal so I got up to check she was okay.”

Happiness flutters like butterflies in her chest and she squeezes his shoulders affectionately. Since their split, Dan has been an amazing father, prioritizing Trixie in a way he’d begin to let slide. She’s never put the pressure on Lucifer to be anything at all to Trixie but the friendship they’ve developed – the care he shows for her daughter – has her heart overflowing with love and gratitude.

“Thank you,” she whispers, the quiet magic of the moment beautiful.

“Always.”


	2. Maze

Arousal flares low in her gut, bright and hot, her nerves already buzzing in anticipation. Lucifer drops his lips to the tender skin where her neck meets her collarbone and her hands flex weakly on his shoulders in an attempt to stay upright. A soft whimper escapes her lips without permission and her heart hammers so hard in her chest it’s almost painful. 

Steam clouds the shower stall, the air thick as it billows over her skin and everything around her is blurry; except for him. Between her nights spent looking after Trixie and sneaking around behind her roommate’s back, they so rarely get to start the morning like this. But her daughter is with Dan and the latter tracking down her latest bounty. She had planned to make the early alarm well worth  _his_ while but then he’d stepped her backward and pinned her against the shower wall and she wasn’t able to control herself from giving in to him all too quickly.

Her hand reaches for his cheek and the stubble along his jaw scratches against her skin as she draws his lips back to hers. His tongue slides easily passed her lips, sweeping hot across hers, curling until she lets out another strangled moan. He just looks so damn delicious – his natural curls flopped across his forehead and eyes dark with desire - that she can’t help herself, even though they’ve been doing this for quite a few weeks now. Chloe gasps against his lips, desperate for air that he doesn’t let her have unless it’s mixed with his own. 

“Lucifer.”

His name is a soft noise that rolls off her tongue, something between a moan and a desperate little beg, and  _damn it_  – she  _knows_  how much he loves that. His lips curl into a smirk against her skin as they abandon hers. They find her pulse thrumming at the base of her throat, a tell of just how much her whole body is alive. His teeth graze over her skin and her head drops back against the shower tiles, out of the stream of water that falls over his powerful build. 

She loves the way his body has been built to envelope hers – his muscular arms and the solid frame of his chest the best prison to lose herself within. The tiles are cool against her back but her body flushes hot at his every touch, a surge of liquid fire through her bloodstream. 

His fingers slide from behind her neck and start a slow, torturous journey south. Chloe groans, a deep, gravelly sound; he’s far too careful with his placement, too light in his touch, floating over her skin everywhere except where she  _really_  wants his touch. Her whole body is a livewire and he’s teasing her so much it’s almost painful. 

She wants more; so much more. 

He finally slides one hand down the back of her thigh and hooks her knee around his waist. She arches helplessly against him, her head dropping forward against his neck, lips open in a soundless gasp. “Stop  _teasing_ ,” she growls against his skin. 

The plea is smothered by his lips and tongue as he kisses her again. 

“If you insist,” he rumbles into her mouth. 

And then the door is bursting open – the actual door to her bathroom – and her roommate’s voice shatters the frenzied moment. “Just me, Decker.”

Chloe’s knee slips from its perch around Lucifer’s waist and hits the shower floor with a loud slap against the water pooling at their feet. She freezes, staring guiltily at the shower curtain before she drags her eyes to Lucifer. His eyes are dark and dangerous and there’s a smile on his lips that is downright dangerous. 

“Maze?” Her voice is a pathetic squeak that has Lucifer’s eyes flaring with delight. His hand slides up from her waist and his mouth dips silently to her collarbone. 

“You all right in there?”

“Fine.” She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the tingle coursing through her veins as Lucifer's fingers dip lower once again. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I found my bounty, so - ”

“No, I mean – what are you doing  _in_   _here_ while I’m  _in the shower_?”

“I need toothpaste.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“Can’t sex with Lucifer wait thirty seconds? Although I should just be happy you’re finally getting some.”

Despite the heat – of the shower, of Lucifer’s body – everything inside her turns to ice. “That is –  _completely_  – not true.”

“Oh, come on, you guys. It’s my job to know where Lucifer is and who he’s with at all times.”

Lucifer growls. “Well then, how about a little bit of privacy, Maze?”

Chloe glares at him but he swiftly ignores her, his eyes drifting as he listens to Maze’s movements behind them. The other woman just snorts, banging open the cupboard and knocking over a can of hairspray in search of toothpaste. “Sure you don’t want me to join you?”

“Mazikeen.” The sharpness of his tone finishes the conversation. 

“I’m  _joking_. Sheesh.” The cupboard closes with a soft pop before the shower curtain tears open and Maze stands there victoriously, toothpaste in one hand and a grin playing across her entire face. She winks before turning to the door and calling out over her shoulder. “Have fun.” 


	3. Pierce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This assumes that Pierce/Cain hangs around for a bit longer before he hopefully dies #sorrynotsorry

 

Bent over his bar, Lucifer swirls the amber liquid around the tumbler, the rim pinched between tired fingertips. It’s now been thirty-six hours since he last heard from her – from anyone at the station. It wouldn’t be long during a regular week but with the investigation into him drawing too close, the silence is deafening. 

So he sits alone, indulging in an early evening scotch. Maze grew annoyed two fingers ago, downing the last dregs in her glass before heading down to set up Lux for the evening. If he's honest with himself for once (usually the only time he's  _not_  being honest), he's not upset she left. It's not Maze's company he desires right now.

He slumps a little further, dropping his stubbled jawline into one hand while tracing the rim of the glass with the thumb. He knows it's dangerous to fall back into this old habit; that he shouldn't partake in another glass, shouldn't spend the entire evening wallowing. But he just... 

Misses her. 

And then the elevator chimes behind him. He twists in his stool, eyes her cautiously as she steps out with a scowl on her face. 

“Detective! What are you doing here?” he calls out as he makes his way over to her. “Why aren’t you at the station investigating?”

“Pierce stood me down.” She huffs passed him and throws her leather jacket onto the back of his couch. She sinks down into the cushions, her elbows on her knees, and drops her head into her hands. “Said I was  _compromised_.” 

Lucifer discards his glass on a table and follows the path of her footsteps. “No, no, no! He can’t do that. Who’s going to prove my innocence now?”

She shakes her head at him sadly. “He’s right, Lucifer. I’m your girlfriend.”

“But  _he_ doesn’t know that.” There’s a whine to his voice at the mention of her ex that he doesn’t like, but Dad help him, he can’t hold the sound back. It does lift her attention and she pats the couch beside her softly to coax him down beside her. Slender fingers skim across his kneecap, squeezing tenderly as he erases the distance between them. 

“Even at work, I’m still your partner,” she speaks delicately. “I can’t risk being tangled up in another internal investigation. Some people still haven’t forgotten everything that happened with Paolucci and Malcolm.”

He opens his mouth in argument. “You were cleared – ”

“That doesn’t always matter,” she interjects. “It’s the politics of it all.”

They both fall silent, then. It’s a long moment before her body curves against his and her mouth brushes at his collar. It helps to have her here beside him, her voice gentle in his ear, the knots in his stomach loosening with every passing moment. “Look, Lucifer, it’s going to be okay. I know you - we  _all_ do. You didn’t kill her. I’m just sorry you don’t have an alibi.”

They were supposed to be together that night. Their first weekend away, a trip up the coast to his Santa Barbara home on the beach. But then Trixie had caught a late case of the chicken pox and they both knew where her priority needed to be.

“You  _do_  know it will be fine, right? A jail cell can’t hold me.”

She rolls her eyes at that one. “Right. And the whole department finding out you’re  _actually_  an angel will help my reputation how, exactly?” 

“The devil.”

She glares at him. They always disagree on the semantics of his true identity. 

“Speaking of your offspring. Where is she?”

“I asked Dan if he could watch her for another night. Told him I wanted to bring my partner dinner to cheer him up.”

He looks around, one eyebrow lifting. “And yet you failed to bring any food.” 

She glances up at him from underneath thick, black lashes, the line of a smile spreading across her lips as she leans in close. Her fingers find the top button of her blouse and pop it open, then the second, third... “I was going to pick up burgers, but then I thought of a better way of cheering you up.”

And then her hand slips into his lap and everything goes white.

* * *

The sharp rap of knuckles on wood stirs him in the early hours of daylight. He’s not sure how someone managed to access his elevator – definitely not family or friends, because they’re never that polite to knock – but he stumbles out from between the sheets, pulling the black boxers on his waist a little higher.

(Between Maze and Trixie, they’ve learned their lesson to always re-dress.)

“Ah, Lieutenant Pierce.” Lucifer calls out to the other man as he crosses his apartment. At least the Lieutenant looks just as displeased. “To what do I owe this early morning visit?”

“Lucifer Morningstar.”

Lucifer turns his head to the woman standing to Pierce's left. Eyes cold and calculating, she takes a step forward. 

“My name is Lieutenant Conway from the Newton Area division, and this is Morrison from I.A.B..” She nods to the balding man on the other side of Pierce. “Please note that Pierce is here as a courtesy only given your relationship with the LAPD. We have a warrant to search your premises.”

Lucifer’s right eyebrow twitches up toward the ceiling. “Well, thank you for bring the warrant to my attention, but I must politely decline. Now isn’t really the best time.”

“It’s not a request, Mr. Morningstar.” Conway doesn’t miss a beat. “Before I call my forensic team up, is there anyone else here?”

His heart tumbles down into his stomach. This is it; this is how she kills him. “Uh – yes. Would you mind if I wake her? She doesn’t take too kindly to strangers in the morning.”

Conway swiftly steps in front of his path. “I’m going to ask that you please remain here with Morrison and Pierce.”

“Well, at least let me put some coffee on.”

“Lucifer.” Pierce shakes his head. It’s the first time he’s has spoken and there’s a sharp warning to his tone. 

Lucifer eyes Conway once more before pointing to his bedroom across the living room with a huff. “Well, go on, then. Your funeral.”

Turning back to Pierce, Lucifer turns his lips down as he gives the other man a once over look of discontent. “Well, Cain, you must be loving this. Dragging the devil’s name through the mud after he denied to keep helping you."

Pierce leveled his eyes at Lucifer. “You have no idea.”

And then his partner is striding out of his bedroom, those long, tanned pins peeking out from beneath one of his button downs. Her hair is still a mess of sex but her eyes are sharp, all business. “Let me see the warrant.” 

Pierce’s eyes drift from Chloe back to Lucifer. A dark cloud circles to cover his usually bright blue irises and the corner of his thin lips twitch in anything but a smile. “Well, I guess  _you_  must be loving this.”

With a wicked little laugh, Lucifer grins at his girlfriend's ex, the one she would never sleep with. “You have no idea.”


	4. Dan and Ella

 

It’s  _hot_. 

Her heart is throbbing in her chest like the beat of a drum, working too hard under LA's summer sun. Chloe licks her dry lips, her mouth as parched as the Mojave. Her fingers scrape at the sweaty hair matting against the back of her neck and she throws the long, loose curls over her shoulder. A light wind breezes along the nape of her neck for just a moment before her hair is falling down her back again, nothing to tie it up with. 

Chloe crouches in the alleyway to get a closer glimpse of the bruises battering their victim's neck, regretting the jeans she paired with her silk tank. She should have opted for something a little looser. 

"Those definitely aren't normal strangulation marks," she remarks on a hot sigh. 

Ella shakes her head, the camera in her hands setting off another flash. Chloe closes her eyes, an aching knot forming behind her forehead from the light. 

"I hate to say it, but I don't know what caused this type of bruising," Ella sighs. "Meet Sarah Daniels. Nineteen. Student at UCLA. Uni's found her handbag down there." She tips her head toward the far end of the alley, away from the yellow tape holding back the onlookers.

Chloe stands, too fast. A dizzying wave of exhaustion runs through her and a clammy sweat perspires across her skin. Nausea swirls through her stomach and threatens to send bile up her throat. Something worse than an upset stomach overtakes her and she sucks in a depth breath, taking a shaky step away. 

"Detective?"

She ignores the concern in her partner's deep voice and takes another few steps, fingers grasping at the concrete wall. She blinks a few times as black spots dance across her vision. Her stomach tumbles and she barely makes it another two steps before she can't keep the bile down. 

She hears everyone's cries behind her and she tries to turn away from them, hide the mess she's created. Thick fingers scrape the hair off her cheeks, gathering her locks in a loose knot at the top of her head. Lucifer's other hand rubs slow circles over her back. Her blood runs hot at his touch, a stark contrast to the cold sweat tingling across her skin. 

Crowding at her back, his voice is gentle in her ear. "Detective, are you okay?"

She nods, barely, her skull throbbing. "Yeah, I just - "

And then her stomach riots again, her body expelling the lovely eggs and bacon he made for her this morning. 

She can hear Ella's light footsteps behind her, the girl's small hand curling at one shoulder. "Oh my  _g_ _od_ , Decker. Are you pregnant?"

Dread sinks like concrete in her stomach as Chloe looks up. All eyes are on her, the crime scene techs pausing their search in favor of something obviously more interesting.

And then all heads are turning to her ex-husband, including hers. Dan crumbles under everyone's gaze, shaking and stumbling over his words. "Don’t look at me, it’s not mine.”

Chloe growls and scrubs her face with the heel of her palm. "I'm not - "

Her stomach roils and she's bending over again, dry reaching as she tries to catch her breath. 

Dan scoffs and she can feel his eyes tracking her. “You want to try that again?”

Ella's fingers squeeze her shoulder. “Well if it’s not Dan’s, then whose is it?”

She tilts her head upward just in time to see Dan grimace. “Oh.  _No_." 

Chloe's chest caves in as her head angles toward her partner, his head slowly turning away, lips she's been kissing for weeks pressed into a tight line. 

"Don’t even tell me.” Dan growls. “You knocked up my ex-wife?”

“She  _just_ said she’s not pregnant," Lucifer stresses.

“But you’re not denying that you two - ”

Chloe growls in warning. "Dan."

She turns to Lucifer then. His reaction is muted and eyes are unreadable. "Detective, I hate to say it, but do you think there's a possibility you might be - "

His breath is too hot against her neck and she plants a flat palm against his chest, pushing him back as she stumbles away from him with gritted teeth. "I'm. Not. Pregnant."

And then pain splinters sharp through her abdomen, forcing her to her knees, worry paralyzing her even as her vision fades. 

* * *

“You’re not pregnant.”

As the doctor announces her test results, Chloe glares defiantly at Lucifer. She's sure it would be brutal if she weren't wrapped in a hospital gown and tucked between starched sheets. "I  _told_  you."

He presses his index finger to her lips. "Hush, darling. You're still unwell."

She rolls her eyes before tracking her blurring line of sight back to the doctor - Simmins, she recalls. 

“You have appendicitis," Simmins tells them, casting his gaze down to the clipboard. "It seems to be quite severe. We're going to schedule you in for surgery in the next few hours before it has the chance to rupture."

Her blood runs cold and her eyes close, blood rushing through her head. This is the third time she's been in a hospital in as many years. When does her luck run out?

"There's no need to worry." Chloe's eyes re-open to see Simmins nod once, a gentle smile curling across his face. "It's a routine procedure and takes less than an hour. I'll have one of the surgical nurses come in soon to prep you."

As soon as he's out the door, her hand seeks her partner. Lucifer's hand accepts the curl of her fingers, twining their digits together, his palm warm against hers.

"Do you want me to call your offspring?" he asks softly. 

"No. I don't want to worry her again." She shakes her head and her chest puffs stubbornly. "You heard what the doctor said. It's routine."

Even when fierce concern consumes his features, the pulse of his wrist against hers keeps her heartbeat steady. 

"But can you call Dan?" she asks him. "Tell him he'll need to watch Trixie for a week?"

He mutters nonsense into her shoulder she's sure she doesn't want to hear and presses his lips to her temple. At his touch, her eyes close, and she presses her forehead into his cheek. 

"I'm sorry Dan found out that way." His voice is quiet and sincere, one hand cupping her other cheek, fingertips skating along her jawline. "I know you wanted to tell him yourself." 

Chloe shrugs, a delicate sigh escaping her lips. "It's okay," she murmurs before slanting her eyes up to his. "Bit of payback for when I found out about Charlotte."

She feels a shudder rip through his body at the mention of the woman who was once his mother. Her hand squeezes his reassuringly and she questions him. "Are  _you_  okay?" 

Lucifer scoffs in laughter and nudges his shoulder against hers. "They haven't given you any of those wonderful drugs yet so there's no excuse to be silly."

"I just – I mean, there's obviously history," she speaks slow, careful, not wanting to cross any lines with him before she goes into surgery. "And Trixie. And everyone at the station. And your reputat - "

He silences her with his lips, soft and slow and so,  _so_ sweet. Her heart stops and then takes off, singing even as her head continues to cloud. "You beautiful, silly woman." He presses his forehead into hers, their breaths intermingling. "You  _know_ I love you. Whatever anyone thinks – that isn't going to change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potentially it for a while as I work on something else. I do hope to add to it in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love you've given this story. 
> 
> Kate x

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @ whatwouldluciferdo - I promise to be more active!


End file.
